What the bloody hell is this?
by GenocidalLove
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Confusion, misinterpretations, bashing, gayness, straightness, Invaders, Buttery doom?, Yo mama, our mama, his mama, the world, ecstacy, skin diseases, purple nurples? God, this is confusing...
1. Zombies, Kthulhu, and spacetravel

Genocide: So why did you want to do this again?

Jeremy: I thought it would be kinda fun :D

Genocide: So you just randomly were all like "Hey, we should do a conversy thingie with Ed and Al! Why the fuck not?"

Jeremy: ...Purty much ^-^ AND we thought it might be good promotion for _These Chains that Hold Me Here_

Genocide: OOOoooohhhh :D

Ed: That's lame...

Al: BROTHER!

Ed: What? It's true... This Jeremy fellow sounds like he's a few screws short of an entire arm .

Jeremy: ... o.O Hur?

Genocide: Alright, Guys, break it up! I HAD to be the only woman in here -.-

Ed: If you hate it so much, why don't you get your ass back in the kitchen...

Jeremy: Where you belong...

Ed: ...And make me a sandwich .

Al: O:

Genocide: ... O.O

Jeremy: Overboard...

Ed: (Scoots away)

Genocide: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

Jeremy: Oh, but he did :3

Al: Brother... You're ALWAYS doing this :\

Genocide:( Pulls out Death note, writing Ed's name everywhere)

Al: BROTHER!

Ed: (Has a heart attack)

Jeremy: (Snickers)

Genocide: Now that THAT'S taken care of I-

Ed: BUHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D

Everyone who isn't Ed: O.O

Ed: I have returned :]

Everyone: O.O

Ichigo: :D

Genocide: Why the fuck are you here? You arent an FMA character!

Ichigo: I just reeeeaaallly wanted to be here :D

Genocide: BE GONE! Sick'em, Jeremy!

Jeremy: (Foaming at the mouth, growls and attacks)

Ichigo: (Screams like a girl and runs away)

Al: o.e

Genocide: What's the matter, Alphonse?

Al: Well... You people seem insane...

Jeremy: (Looks up from where he's eating Ichigo's organs) I'm not insane o.o

Genocide: :D

Al: Yea...

Ed: So! Are we going to promote, or are we going to sit on our arses all day and-

Genocide: SUSH, EDO!

Ed: (cries) I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A TRAIN!

Genocide: O.e

Ed: Oh wait! Trains don't run through kitchens -3-

Everyone: O.O

Ed: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA :D

Jeremy: Run, dude... Just run

Genocide: (Summons Kthulhu and giggles maniacally as The monster chases Ed)

Ed: x'{

Al: BROTHER!

Ichigo: (Shakily reaches his hand out to Al) H-help... me...

Genocide: JEREMY!

Jeremy: Yes! :[ (Attacks and eats Ichigo, rolling around in his intestines)

Everyone: :D

Genocide: SOOO! The reason i have my cousin here is to promote my story...

Jeremy: _These chains that hold me here_

Everyone: CORRECT!

Jeremy: I read it yesterday and i was all "ZOMG FANTASMICALLNESS!" ...And ah liked eht :D

Genocide: Yes well-

Gilbert: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SEAWEED HEAD!

Genocide: WHY AM I BEING INTERUPTED!

Jeremy: I JUST SAVED A BUNCH OF MONEY ON MY CAR INSURANCE BY SWITCHING TO-

Genocide: ENOUGH! :[ Why are you here, Gilbert? (Not that i don't love and bask in your mere presence :3)

Jeremy: I invited him :D

Genocide: Why? Not that it's a problem, Mr. Nightray :D

Gilbert: Younge master?

Genocide: Wrong series :\

Al: Who's he?

Jeremy: This is Gilbert Nightray from Pandora hearts ^-^ He has something to say :D

Gilbert: _These chains that hold me here Is a tail of love, adventure, and heart break... A younge boy, taken at a mere 18 years of age, and another, merely 17, seaching every corner of the globe for his brother... Now... 11 months later, the boys returns, grotesque and-_

Genocide:(slaps hand over Gilbert's mouth) No no no no nononononoono -.- It's actually just another chimera Ed story, but instead of everyone just giggling over his ears, there's an actual plot, and even some ed torture!

Jeremy: Because she's sadistic :D

Genocide: :D

Gilbert: (o.e)

Genocide: (Pulls hand away) What the... DID YOU JUST SPIT ON ME!

Ed: (Breathing heavily) The KTHULHU HAS BEEN CONQUERED!

Everyone who isn't Ed: DAMMIT!

Jeremy: I should kill you where you stand :[

Genocide: Now now, Jeremy :[

Al: YAY! (Glomps Ed) ALiveness!

Ed: Hugs Al ALL over

Everyone(Genocide and Jeremy): (Watches)

Ed and Al: (Incest..)

**Technical difficulties... Please hold**

Genocide: Wow

Jeremy: What the hell?

Genocide: I'm... I'm at a loss for words

Gilbert: So that's incest? ...That was kind of sexy o.e

Genocide: Wha... :O GILBERT!

Gilbert: What?

Genocide: EVERY FIBER OF YOUR BEING IS DEVOTED TO OZ! HOW COULD YOU EVEN LOOK AT ANOTHER MAN!

Jeremy: o.e

Oz: D': Gil...?

Gilbert: It's not like that! I-

Genocide: JEREMY!

Jeremy: (Eats Gilbert)

Oz: :O

Genocide: I love how cannibalism solves most of the world's problems :]

Jeremy: Yes, but 'Tis frowned upon in most societies

Oz: GILBEEERRRRT!

Genocide: HAHA! That is NOT a name you scream to the heavens xD

Jeremy: I agree

Ed: Woot! That was nice -3-

Al: ...(Basking in teh feeling of not being a virgin)

Genocide: No, Al! you'll ALWAYS be a virgin :[

Al: But-

Jeremy: 'Tis to retain your innocence!

Genocide: Though, with the fact that you just took it up the ass from your brother... Innocence is just kind of...

Oz: GILBEEERRRTT!

Genocide: THAT'S IT! (Summons Abraham Lincholn with an AK47 to 'get the job done')

Jeremy: o.e

Ed: Wow...

READ _These chains that hold me here _Or I'll Replace Ed's penis with a gnome and you will be sad :D


	2. Fluff, the world, and witty comebacks

Genocide: Wow...

Jeremy: Wow indeed, Geno.

Genocide: The last chapter was kind of...

Al: Insane?

Genocide: Yea! That's the one :D

ZombieAbrahamLincholn: I was in the last chapter too xD

Jeremy: Yep! He's the one who killed Oz!

Ed: So, Genocide! Why are you making another one of these things?

Genocide: (Hits Ed with couch) SSHH! Not now Edo!

Mortichai: :D

Genocide: :O

Mortichai: Hai, Geno!

Genocide: ZOGWTFBBQ~! Hai MORI! xD Whatre you doin here?

Mortichai: Well, I-

Al: GAH! It's you! (Hit's Mori with frying pan)

Jeremy: Erm...

Everyone: o.e

Genocide: ANYWAY! I have a special guest appearance today! Please welcome... (drumroll) HAVOC! :D

Fangirls: ~SQUEE~3~LUVLUV~3~SQUEE~! WE LUV CHU HAVOKK! PLEASE HAZ MAH BABEHS!

Havoc: Thank you! Thank you xD

Genocide: Now, can you please tell us why your here?

Jeremy: It's obvious! He's here to promote your story! :D

Mortichai: Because there's alot of EdxHavoc in there...

Ed: (Shutters) The fluff TnT

Genocide: (Hits Ed with pussycat) SHUSH ED! Now, Havoc?

Havoc: Like Jeremy said! I'm here to give a preview of _These chains that hold me here _

Mortichai: Preview?

Genocide: You don't mean-

Haovc: (Grabs Ed, pulling him close) That is EzzACTLY WAHT AH MEAN!

Ed: o.e

Mortichai and Genocide: ~SQUEE~3

Jeremy: (Grabs popcorn)

_Ed turned at the sudden noise, and was surprised to see havoc, just inches away, knealing on the bed. The younger blond's breath quickened as Jean got closer, his fingers snaking in between Ed's._

_"I can't wait, Ed..."_

_Havoc leaned down and kissed The younger softly, coaxing his mouth open with a brush of his tongue. Ed gasped, and shuttered when he felt the man's tongue flicker against his. _

_"Are you sure?" Ed breathed against his lips._

_Havoc answered by pulling Ed into his lap, their growing erections rubbing against eachother. The sudden friction made Ed hiss, and Havoc looked up from kissing the boy's neck._

_"We can stop..."_

_Ed shook his head as he leaned down to kiss Jean's neck. Nipping and sucking, he made his way down, until his lips met fabric._

_"Shirt... Off."_

Genocide: OKAY! That's far enough xD

Al: O.O

Ed: Why would you make me do these things! TnT

Genocide: It's fun :D

Mortichai: W00T! TAHT WUZ COMPL3T3 EPICN1SS!1!1!

Genocide: I agree xD

Jeremy: Uhm... seeing as how I'm the only not-gay male in teh room-

Genocide: (Murders straight guy) We don't allow your kind in this fic -3-

Havoc: So? How'd we do?

Genocide: We'll let the people decide xD

Curse: CAMEO!

Everyone: o.e

Genocide: I feel as though I should have more characters in here xD

L: Like me? :3

Everyone: :O

Genocide: ...O.O ... O.e... :D ...xD

Jeremy: Oh shit!

Mortichai: She's gunnuh SPLODE!

Al: RUN!

Genocide: !1! (runs and glomps L Forevers)

L: o.e

Mortichai: I think you broke her...

Ed: Well, DUH! L's her absolute favorite anime character! She's had an Otaku crush on him since the Death Note manga CAME OUT!

Jeremy: It's unhealthy

L: I can't... breath...!

Genocide: I GIVE CAKE :O

L: ...er... thanks

Genocide: YUR WELCUM! :3

Mortichai: Wow, Geno...

Havoc: It's like she's possesed...

Ed: ROTFLSHMIGMATSILHACTDAD!

L: Anyone care to translate?

Mortichai: (Clears Throat) Rolling On The Floor Laughing So Hard My Inards Grow Mustaches And Tickle So I Laugh Harder And Choke To Death And Die...

Everyone: OOOooooohh!

Genocide: :D

ZombieAbrahamLincholn: You people scare me o.e

Jeremy: yea... :\

Genocide: SO! This was just another pointless little chapter-like- object-

Jeremy: That we stole from the goverment-

Mortichai: Who obvioulsy have no sense of humor-

Curse: CAMEO!

Ed: And like to waste people's time-

Al: And money-

L: ... am I supposed to add on?

Genocide: o.e"

L: What? I WORK for the goverment, Geno-chan...

Mortichai: Oh snap...

Ed: Didn't see that coming...

Genocide: (Dies alittle)

L: How can you die ALITTLE?

Genocide: JUST SHUTUP! D: (runs away crying dramatically like a retard)

Mortichai: YEEOO BROKED MAH FREN :O

Ed: Dude...

L: (Noms cake)

Everyone: ZOMG CUTE~!

Mortichai: That totally made us forget we were upset xD

ZombieAbrahamLincholn: I GET TO END IT TODAY!

Genocide: Fine, go ahead Zombie Abraham Lincholn -.-

Mortichai: But i want to end eht D:

Ed: SO DO I!

Havoc: ...

L: wow

Genocide: FINE! HAVOC! GET UR BITCH ASS THE FUCK OUT HERE!

Everyone: o.e

Havoc: Yea?

Genocide: END THE FUCKING FANFIC!

Hevoc: YES Ma'aM!

Please read and review/submitentries on _These chains that hold me here _Or i don't get to do fluffiness with Edo D:


	3. Pixie dust, nazis, and lepracy

Genocide: (Ninja rolls in, action music playing in the background)

Mortichai: (Hums the mission impossible theme song)

Jeremy: (Holds a gun up, looking around for intruders)

Ed: Uhm... (Clears throat) What are you guys doing?

Genocide: SHH! You'll wake the Umu! o.e

Ed: The what?

ZombieAbrahamLincohln: Sigh~ You're retarded, Ed.

L: Who DOESN'T know who the Umu is?

Genocide: (looks at reader)

Mortichai: GENO! YOU'RE BREAKIN' THE FOURTH WALL!

Al: (giggles)

Genocide: OH NOES! :O

L: Wow, Geno... I've lost all faith in you...

Genocide: Wha?

L: You're disgusting, Get out of my site!

Genoide: (Runs away crying)

Ed: Pff, just like a girl.

Jeremy: ANYWAY! I guess now that Genos gone... Havoc! Get out here!

Havoc: Yea?

Mortichai: Hang on, Jeremy. If anything, I should be the leader-person...

Jeremy: Why?

L: She's not completely stupid...?

Everyone: ...

L: ...L 1, everyone else: 0

Al: Pff, i don't see why you're the most beloved character ever! Srsly, you're a jerk, L

L: BUT I'm pretty darn cute!

Everyone: (Waits for reassurance)

L: Sigh~ (Noms cake wiff panda eyes all OwO)

Everyone: AWE~!

Mortichai: SQUEE!

Ed: Actually, Al (Whispers) Apparently this "Sasuke" Is the most loved character ever-

Genocide: WHAT! O.e THE HELL HE IS! THAT GAY FAGOT GIRLY-MAN DON'T HAVE NUTHIN' ON LAWLIET! SASUKE'S JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE GAY GUYS DONT LIKE HIM BACK! (flails arms like a drunken man)

Sasuke: WHAT!

Genocide: YOU HEARD ME!

Sasuke: YOU WANNA GO?

Genocide: BRING IT ON, PUSSY!

Sasuke: (Hits Geno with his man-purse)

Genocide: (Stabs Sasuke with Spork of Justice)

Jeremy: (Does his nails)

Genocide: FAG!

Sasuke: LOSER

Genocide: MANWHORE

Sasuke: FANGIRL!

Genocide: PEDANTIC BITCH!

Sasuke: WOMAN!

Everyone: :O

Sasuke: :3

Ed: Oh dear...

Mortichai: Aws~! (hugs Geno) No killing!

Genocide: He... He went too far v.v

Sasuke: YOUR JUST A FANGIRL WITH NO LIFE! YOU SIT AROUND ON YOUR COMPUTER ALL DAY WRITING USELESS STORIES THAT NO ONE READS, ONLY TO BE SAD AT THE END OF THE DAY WHEN YOU DON'T GET REVIEWS! YOU'RE PATHETIC! i'M GLAD I ONLY HAVE A LIMITED TIME IN THIS FANFICTION! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE STUCK IN HERE YOU EGOTISTICAL SELF ABSORBED POMPOUS LITTLE-

Genocide: v.v

Mortichai: (Backhands Sasuke) ENOUGH, BITCH!

Ed: Not cool, dude

Al: Ma'am, i think you need to leave...

Genocide: (looks up all dramatically, taking in a deep breath.)

Everyone: :O

L: Oh no

ZombieAbrahamLincohl: Shit...

Genocide: HOW DAARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU OVERBEARING PEDANTIC FUCKFACE! i COULD KICK YOUR TINY WHITE MIDGET GAY ASS ALL UP AND DOWN THESE COMMUNITIES WITH MY HANDS AND FEET CHAINED TOGETHER! DO NOT MAKE EM COME OVER THERE AND BEND YOU OVER MY KNEE, YOUNG MAN!

Sasuke: o-e

Mortichai: Down, Geno...

Ed: (strokes traffic cone)

Al: (Stares at Ed)

Everyone else: (Oblivious)

Mortichai: Now nows :D no need to fight! :3

Sasuke: but-

Mortichai: NO NEED TO FIGHT, WHORE! (Cuts sasuke's hand off)

Genocide: haha

Jeremy: This is getting less funny and more violent by the second...

Genocide: HAVOC!

Havoc: Yes, boss?

Genocide: Preview time!

Havoc: (grabs Ed) OKAYS!

Ed: (groans

_"I'm serious, Ed. You run off again, i'll skin you alive."_

_Ed nodded, not really paying attention while Havoc droned on about what not to do ever again. He was getting tired of people treating him like he as disabled. It got on his nerves._

_"...And then we had to come find you. I'm sure Markie had better things to do that day..."_

_Ed nodded absently, rolling over on his back and letting out a yawn._

_"...Could've really hurt someone! There was that bum..."_

_Hobos? That sounded interesting, but Ed was too far gone to listen._

_"Ed?"_

_The response was a mumble and the back of the blond's head. Havoc huffed. "Ed, are you even listening to me?"_

_"No."_

_Havoc sighed, scooting over to lay his chin on the younger blond's shoulder. "C'mon, Ed. We were really worried... I was really worried."_

_Ed tensed, turning to the older man with a resigned sigh. "I know, love, I'm sorry. At the time, I was just too... Just... too, okay?" His eyes flickered down. "But I won't do it again... I promise."_

_Jean seemed to think this answer was acceptable, and couldn't resist a quick snog._

Ed: o.e

Havoc: :D

All the girls in the room(Genocide and Mortichai): SQUEE~3~LOVE~HAVOC! HAZ MAH BABEH! EDS WE LURVE CHUU!

Jeremy: That was gross

L: I found it quite attractive...

Genocide: Whoah! didn't know you swung that way, Ryuzaki-chan!

L: I spent half the series chained to a hot guy, loveys... of course I'm gay.

Mortichai: But not, like... flamer gay, right?

Genocide: Those are the only bad gays

Jeremy: Why is that, Geno?

Mortichai: When gay, you must be subtle about it.

Genocide: Flamer gays aren't hot to me...

Ed: :O

Al: (snickers)

L: No, Geno, I'm not a flamer :D

Havoc: He just loves cake :D

Genocide: I think it's time we introduce another character :)

Mortichai: Like who, Geno?

Genocide: One moment, while we decide. HEY JAMBI!

Jambi: Meka-leka hi, mekka highdy hym- ho

Genocide: Say, Jambi! Who should our next character be?

Jambi: (thinks it over)

Mortichai: o.e

Everyone: (waits patiently)

Jambi: (Pewf)

Genocide: :O

Mortichai: :O

Ulquiorra: What am I doing here? -.-

Genocide: ... xD

Mortichai: HOLY SHIT~!

Genocide: (Pushes Morty into a blender) ZOMFG!ICANTBELIEVEITSYOU!-

Ulquiorra: Trash...

L: o.e

Ulquiorra: o.\\

Everyone else: (looks at L, then Ulqui, then L again, and back to Ulqui)

Jeremy: Weird...

Ed: I'd tap both of those...

Mortichai: GENO~! You pushed me into a blender?

Genocide: Mhm :D

Mortichai: WHY~?

Ulquiorra: ...

Genocide: It's unimportant right now. What matters is the L from bleach is here :3

L: Haha! It's not Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra from Death nore, nuuu~! It's L and the L from bleach xD

Everyone: o.e

Ulquiorra: You're all trash

Review or I'll cute myself...

Genocide: wow, Ulqui o.e


	4. Egypt, pirates, and barrel adventures

Genocide: No way!

Jeremy: I'm serious!Fanfiction~net is-

Mortichai: Hey guys! Whatcha' doin'?

Jeremy: Oh i was just telling Geno about how fanfiction~net is-

Ed: We're back!

Al: We brought twizzlers!

L: ...We did?

Ed: Yea! Those were for Geno for her birthday! ^-^

L:...

Jeremy: You didn't

Genocide: D:

L: I didn't know they were Geno's!

Mortichai: You ate Geno's birthday twizzlers? wow...

ZombieAbrahamLincohln: That was low, dude...

Genocide: You guys, it's fine ^-^

Ed: Really?

Genocide: YES! Because i have a special request for my birthday :D

Mortichai: Which would be?

Genocide: All who read this Ff (Not very many, seeing as how i clearly-

L: GENO!

Genocide: Oh yea! so, anyway... If you guys could just atleast read the prologue for These Chains that Hold Me Here, and review it, i would be incredibly happy!

Everyone: YAY!

Ulquiorra: Why am I here, again?

ZombieGilbert: I wouldn't go there-

Genocide: To promote my storeh, of course xD

Ulqui: How? -.-

Mortichai: Just say good things about it! Like, idk:

Mortichai has this really awesome story called Invasion of the Body Switchers and it's super cool and you'd love it and-

Genocide: What are you doing?

Mortichai:...Promoting :D

Ulqui: (Ahem) Once a boy, now a beast, Edward's trying his best, but it seems he's not good enough. Forgetting everything he's ever cared about, the obstacles he faces are big ones, and the fact that most of his body is now that of a beast-

Genocide: (Bites Ulqui's tongue off) ENOUGH! You're spoiling^-^

Ed: Wow... you sadistic little fu-

Al: ANYWAY!

ZombieGilbert: Where's Oz?

Genocide: Oz, who?

ZombieGilbert: Oz Bezarias... My master...

Mortichai: He's in another fic rn, so-

Sasuke: THERE YOU ARE!

Genocide: :O

Sasuke: I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! (waves around hook were his hand's supposed to be)

Genocide: JEREMY!

Jeremy: YES! (Eats Sasuke, forever ridding the world of his broody emo fag-ness)

Genocide: ANYWAY! Ready for another sneak peak?

Ed: (groans)

Genocide: (slaps Ed) Shutup. It isn't Yaoi

_Heat was rolling off of him in waves. Jean could feel it coming from behind the door. The animalistic urges were almost palpable. He heard growling and crashing, but knew not to go in. He had done that once before, and it hadn't ended well._

_Inside, Ed was yowling and snarling, trashing the room. His head felt like it was stuffed too full, and his body ached. He couldn't think clearly, and wanted nothing more than to rip something apart, be it furniture or otherwise._

_A light knock on the door had the blond frozen, his eyes narrowing with a growl._

_"Ed? Can I come in? It's Havoc... It's Jean."_

_A long silence followed this. Ed was crouching down, backing away, watching the door with less than hidden warriness. After a few moments, the door opened softly and Havoc's head popped in, setting Ed off. The younger blond lunged at the older man, the two landing in the hallway with Ed pinning Jean down, snarling into his face._

_Havoc looked up, only slightly scared, and placed a hand on Ed's cheek, drawing out a flinch._

_"Ed, calm down... It's okay."_

Mortichai: What a tiny sneak peak...

Havoc: DRAMA!

Jeremy: FINALLY! What is it with you guys and gay ppl?

Ulqui: Fangirls tend to enjoy... that.

Mortichai: Did you know that even Kid's anime like Yu-Gi-Oh GX have slight hints toward Yaoi now-a-days, the main reason being Fangirls make up 68% of the viewers and rating increases. Like the pairing Judai/Johan brought in alot of fans because Tehy actually had Yaoi elements in the anime. If you look, Judai was just a little nicer to Johan, and with the hand holding and tears and-

Everyone else: (Yawns)

Genocide: Not that we don't love you, Mori... (Cops a feel) But we don't care about that part...

L: It's the ass poundage that get's me going .

Everyone: O.O

Ed: (Makes out with meat slab)

Al: (Stares at Ed)

Everyone else: (Oblivious)

Genocide: Oh! Someone messaged me a request for this thing!

Jeremy: They did?

Mortichai: What was it? :D

Genocide: (Ahem) Perhaps if i just show you :3

* * *

Ulqui: L... We've only just met... this isn't right...

L: (Blushes and leans closer) I know but... it's hard... You're so beautiful...

Ulqui: (Turns away) I can't... we can't. Not like this, L.

L: But-

Ulqui: No... We can wait... right?

L:(nods and leans his lips to Ulqui's cheek) Only if for just a day...

Ulqui: A day?

L: (nods) Tomorrow's my birthday... You know what i want.

Ulqui: Is it...me?

L: (Nods) mhm... You.

* * *

Ulqui: o.e

L: e.e

Genocide and Mortichai: SQUEE~!

Everyone else: (Passive)

Jeremy: I SEND A PESTILENCE AND PLAGUE-

Mortichai: INTO YOUR HOUSE INTO YOUR BED-

Genocide: INTO YOUR STREAMS INTO YOUR STREETS-

ZombieGilbert: INTO YOUR DRINK INTO YOUR BREAD!

Everyone: I SEND THE SWARM  
I SEND THE HORDE  
THUS SAITH THE LORD

Ed: Once i called you brother, once i thought the CHANCE to make you LAUGH was all i ever WANTED~!

Everyone: I SEND THE THUNDER FROM THE SKY  
I SEND THE FIRE RAINING DOWN

ZombieAbrahamLincohln: And even now i wish that GOD had chose anotehr! Serving as your FOE on his BEHALF is the LAST thing that i WANTED~!

Everyone: I SEND A HAIL OF BURNING ICE  
ON EV'RY FEILD  
ON EV'RY TOWN!

Mortichai: THIS WAS MY HOME!  
All this pain and devestation, how it TORTURES ME INSIDE!

Genocide: ALL TEH INOCENT WHO SUFFER FROM YOUR STUBBORNESS AND PRIDE!

Everyone: I SEND THE LOCUSTS ON THE WIND  
SUCH AS THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN  
ON EV'RY LEAF  
ON EV'RY STALK  
UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF GREEN

I SEND MY SCOURGE  
I SEND MY SWORD  
THUS SAITH THE LORD!

L: You who i called brother, why must you send down another BLOW (OwO)

Everyone: I SEND MY SCOURGE  
ISEND MY SWORD!

Genocide: LET MY PEOPLE GO~!  
Everyone: Thus saith the LORD!

Mortichai: You who i've called brother, how could you have come to HATE ME SO!  
Is this what you wanted?

Everyone: I SEND HTE SWARM  
I SEND THE HORDE

Mortichai:Then let my heart be hardened, and nevermind how HIGH the cost may grow!  
This will still be so;  
I will never let your people GO~!

Genocide: THUS SAITH THE LORD!

Mortichai: I WILL NOT LET-

Genocide: -MY-

Mortichai: PEOPLE-

Mortichai and Genocide: GOOOOO~!

L:...

Jeremy: Wow...

Havoc: It's me who ends it today xD  
Whoever can guess who sings that will get to be in this dinky littel FF :D

REVIEW!

Genocide: We're stopping?

Mortichai: GENO! He already ended it! what are you doing?

Genocide: That was soooo small, though :[

Ulqui: C'mon, trash...

(Mortichai and Ulqui drag a screaming Geno away)

Review or i'll... send the pestilence :D


	5. BIFDAE, Edvy, and who is this Sinner?

Genocide: GUESS WHAT TODAY IS!

Everyone: o.e ...(clueless)

Genocide: SILLIES! It's mah BIRFDAE OwO

Jeremy: This...

Ulqui: EXACT day?

Ed: HAPPEH BIRFDAE! (throws rice and babies)

Genocide: I LURVE RICE! (twitch) :D

Ed: Hehe, so... what-

Mortichai: We got a request?

Everyone: ...

Genocide: You mean i slave over this keyboard almost everyday, come home from the office(?) late every night, feed my 12 babies and 6 pet thestrals, to do something for SOMEONE ELSE on my birthday?

...

Al: That's the basic gist of it...

Genocide: FINE! o.e What's the request?

_Invidia_  
_2010-11-06 . chapter 4 _

_Could you put some edvy on your fic? Please?_

Mortichai: Edvy...

Ed: :O

Sinner: :D

Genocide: Yea! So i guess-

Ulqui: There's someone new...

Genocide: WHY AM I BEING INTERU- Oh hey! There's a new chic!

Everyone: :O

Ulqui: (slaps forhead)

Genocide: Hello new person...

Sinner: EDVY! W00T! xO

Al: (Hides behind ZombieGilbert)

ZombieGilbert: o.e

Genocide: Er... Okay? :D

Jeremy: No judging here...?

L: You, sir, are a fucktard -.-

Everyone: :O

Sinner: WUT U SAI? O.e

L: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you hearing impared?

Sinner: (hits L)

Genocide: (Hits Sinner)

Ichigo: (Hits Geno)

Genocide: (Castrates Ichigo) -THE HELL YOU DOIN' BACK? JEREMY!

Jeremy: YES! (Eats Ichigo)

Genocide: Bitch... slappin' me-

Mortichai: ANYWAY!

Al: Edvy fluff?

Everyone: (Looks to Ed)

Ed:...

eh

why not?

* * *

Ed pushed him away, turning to leave, But Envy caught his sleeve. The blond turned and yanked his hand away.

"No, Envy!"

The green-haired sin pushed Ed up against the nearest wall, getting inches from his face. The younge blond smelled like strawberries, and it was absolutely intoxicating...

"Why not, Ed? No one's here to see us, and you usually don't object. C'mon, have a little fun."

Envy pushed his mouth to Ed's, and involentary moan escaping the younger's lips. Ed's hands found Envy's waist and his fingers tightened around the bare skin.

"Envy..." He breathed against the sin's lips. "I'm sorry..."

He pushed him away.

"Not here..."

The blond turned on his heel, breaking into a run the second Envy's touch dissapeared. Envy was left there, staring.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Envy: WHAT THE HELL!

Genocide: Sorry, love... I'm not really a supporter of Edvy, seeing as how they're brothers...

Ed: But you're okay with EdxAl-

Genocide: That's because Al's adorable and you can look past the relation. Plus, in the manga, you guys were WAY too close for just brothers-

Al: WHAT!

Mortichai: There WAS a hint here and there...

Ed: Name 1

Genocide: Okay :D

**FMA QUOTE?  
**Ed: This pain's nothing... compared to what he's given up.

Al: Brother...am I scary?  
Ed: Please...you're kindness in a can.

"I want to touch you again Brother!" -Alphonse Elric (srry xD I had to add this one)

Al: We're real Ed. Not just part of your dreams like you thought. I care, and I make mistakes. I may not live much longer but I'll still be here. Just don't forget me.

Edward: No... it isn't what I wanted... it's all my fault... I'm sorry... Give him back... He's my brother... My leg, my arms, my heart... I'll give you whatever you want... just give him back... HE'S MY BROTHER!

Edward: Don't tell me... Don't tell me he's gone Rose. [gets up; frantic] Al!

AL!

Alphonse: ...You...STUPID BROTHER! [punches Edward, leaving him shocked] Why didn't you run away when I told you to run away!

Edward: Because I can't just leave you behind and run away...

Alphonse: THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU STUPID! [punches Edward again]  
[both quarrel in front of spectating military]

Edward: What's up with you! If I was the only one who got away, you might have been killed!

Alphonse: I might not have been killed! How could you do something stupid like choosing to die when you could keep living!

Edward: Don't go up to your big brother and say he's stupid!

Alphonse: [grabs him by the collar] I'll say it again and again! You might  
find a way to restore our bodies if you survive and learn more about alchemy...!  
And you might even find a way to save a poor girl like Nina! But how could you  
toss away that possibility and pick death...? I absolutely won't forgive you, if  
you do that! Ah! [his arm falls off] Aw, my right arm came off! Brother, you  
idiot~!

Edward:When I was certain he was going to kill me, my mind went blank, and I didn't have any hope anymore. All I could do was scream my lungs out. I felt so helpless, I couldn't even bring myself to believe someone might save me. And then you showed up Al, and I realized that if we don't take care of each other then no one else will. So I'll do anything in my power to get our bodies back, even if it means being the militaries lap dog. And we'll just have to hope our powers are good enough to help us rise above our own limits. Because we're not Gods, we're humans, tiny insignificant humans. Who couldn't even save a little girl.

(That last one's just in there for the heck of it.../^\)

Ed:No! Please don't! He's my little brother! Please don't take him away from me! I'm begging you!  
Al: Brother, it's okay. What am I, really?  
Bary the Chopper: What if you're a fake? An imitation? How would you know the difference?  
Ed: There's this thing see, something I've been meaning to tell you...  
Ed: Don't give up on me yet, Al.

Genocide: GAH! Depressing!

Sinner: huh?

Genocide: As i was typing these, i was listening to "Hello Beautiful" By Vic Mignogna(Voice of Ed)

Mortichai: Isn't that the song-

ZombieGilbert: That he preformed for his gf and-

Genocide: Yea, yea. Not evenn a minute later, she dumped him...

L: WHAT!

Geno and Mori: o.e

L: YOU DON'T LEAVE VIC MIGNOGNA! HE LEAVES YOU!

Al: Weirdo...

Ed and Envy: (Are making out in the corner...)

Jeremy: (Sputters and points)

Genocide: What do you want, Jeremy?

Jeremy: (Chokes and gags on obviousness)

Mortichai: USE UR WERDS! :D

Ulqui: Trash...

ZombieAbrahamLincohln: MY TURN!

FINALLY!

RE-

Genocide: Read and review :3

ZombieAbrahamLincohln: DAMMIT!

REVIEW!

Sinner: we're ending it?

Jeremy: Yes... Oh! Did you want to do something fun?

Sinner:YES!

Genocide: (Puts apple on her head) Okay :D

Mortichai: (Hands Sinner a bow and arrow)

Ulqui: You guys...

L: This isn't a good idea...

Ed: FIRE!

Sinner: (Fires)

Mortichai: SHI-

Jeremy: GENO!

**Technical Difficulties...**


End file.
